Redneck Woman
by Bhblush
Summary: Sookie just wants Eric to understand her. Is that too much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

Redneck Woman

I still couldn't believe Pam wanted to have a country night at Fangtasia. Usually Eric would veto any of her ideas that didn't match with their scary vampire personas; but when he saw my excitement over the plan he gave in.

"Sookie!" Sam called from the bar. "Come back to reality"

I had just been lost in my mind in the middle of the lunch rush at Merlotte's. That was just how excited I was for the event tonight.

"Sookie your shift is over," Sam told her touching her arm to get her attention. "Holly arrived five minutes ago; you can leave now."

"Sam you're the greatest friend slash boss. I apologize for zoning out on you" I started to go on but Sam stopped me.

"Sook go get ready for Fangtasia. I know you want to look good for him."

I just gave him and hug and threw a smile over my shoulder on the way out yelling you're the best.

"Go!"

I hurried out the back door of the bar. After working here for five years now this was a familiar routine for me. It has only been recently that I've had someone to come home to. Eric is my light, my heart, and together we make a complete whole. I don't care anymore that he is a vampire. That is just who he is and I wouldn't change him for anything. Even before him I had resigned myself to a life without marriage and babies. Yes, we've had our ups and downs but what relationship hasn't. I send a giant burst of love to him and I hope that he can feel me through his day rest. As I turn onto my driveway I realize that I drove home on auto pilot. Even when he's asleep Eric still captures my thoughts. Eric has gotten me into the habit of checking the area for mental signatures before I get out of my car. After my scan I get out of the car not finding any danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering my house I realize that I only have two hours until I have to be at Fangtasia. I had volunteered to open up the bar for the delivery men that night. Pam had rented a mechanical bull for the night, and they didn't deliver after 5:30. Deciding to forego drying my hair for more time in the shower; I got an extra ten minutes of hot water unknotting my back. I spent any extra time I had carefully doing my makeup; I had decided to add eyeliner to my usual mascara and lip gloss routine. It only took 4 minutes to whip my hair into two braids. Next was my short shorts, cropped button up tank, and my cowgirl boots. As a finishing touch I grabbed the cowgirl hat Jason had given me two years ago and placed it firmly on my head. In my reflection I looked good; I love my country girl roots. Shoot! I still have to get Tara; luckily Tara only lived 15 minutes away in the direction I needed to be going. Tara lived with her cousin and my good friend Lafayette. Lafayette happened to be a large flamboyantly gay black man in southern Louisiana. He didn't let anything get to him; not even the prejudice Merlotte's customers. Pulling up to their shared home I started honking for Tara.

"Tara!" I yelled while I cranked down my window. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

"Well, well, well, doesn't yous look sexy hookah" Lafayette drawled coming out the door.

"Where's Tara, Lafayette? We gotta get going."

"She's coming," Lala answered. "I only wish I was coming…coming underneath that big blond hunk of vampire you've been keeping all to yous self."

"Lafayette don't you start speaking nasty to me. I won't listen to that talk." I cautioned him. "Tara! Let's go!"

At that moment Tara came running out the door, shoving her foot into her set of boots. Her outfit mirrored mine save for the shirt; her top was a turquoise bra let.

"Well don't we gotta move?" Tara asked getting into my passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes at her and put the car in gear, backing out of their driveway. Tara turned my radio to blast. The radio was just starting to play Country Girl by Luke Bryan. Soon enough we were singing terribly along to the song at the tops of our lungs. Tara could always get me to lighten up and be happy.

"You ready to dance will your man's jaw hits the floor?" Tara asked me turning down the radio.

"I don't think he'll notice. He isn't into this country theme." I reply sadly.

"Then why country?"

"Pam."

"Isn't he the maker?"

"She was sneaky about getting her way. She knew I would love the idea. She also knew Eric would never let her do it otherwise."

I hadn't figured this out until I realized Eric didn't know what I was talking about when I barged into his office all excited. But it was too late he had already seen how happy the idea made me. He would use any excuse he could get to spend his money on me.

"So he doesn't actually want this? He is just playing along to make you happy?"

"He told Pam he plans on hiding in his office the entire time."

"Well we will have even more fun then without his negativity on the dance floor."

"Yeah forget him," I was now determined. "You and I can still tear it up"

We arrived at Fangtasia just as the truck carrying the bull pulled in. I found the keys that Eric had dropped into my purse, and I unlocked the doors the delivery man Mike would need. Pam had already shown me where she wanted the ring set up. I had reminded her the night before to have Eric move all the unnecessary tables down to the basement. Of course, Eric was overjoyed at our rearranging his bar. I stepped inside to start directing Mike and I realized that Pam had outdone herself. There were solo cups with the Fangtasia logo on them; long wooden picnic tables were pushed towards the wall Eric's thrown sat, and there was hay scattered across the floor.

"Holy shit." Tara whispered.

"Pam doesn't do things half assed"

Just then I felt Eric rise through our blood bond. As usual his rising was accompanied by the vibrating of my cell phone.

"Lover, I feel you close by."

"At Fangtasia for the delivery guy."

"Ah yes the party…I will arrive with Pam in 45 minutes. Go over the playlist with the DJ he should be there now."

"Ok"

As if on cue DJ Jeff walked through the door.

"I'm supposed to talk to some chick about the playlist." He announced.

"Hello, I would be the some chick you're supposed to speak to. I'd also be your Sheriffs bonded, Sookie Stackhouse."

If a vampire could pale at all this one did. Once he got a hold of his control, he knelt to one knee.

"Mistress," He almost sounded apologetic. "I beg you to take mercy on him. I didn't know it was you who Master Eric wished me to speak to."

Tara just looked at me with bewilderment. At this point I was used to it.

"It happens all the time." I addressed to Tara. "The kneeling that is."

"Get up; I do not do the kneeling fealty thing." I was starting to get annoyed. "Do not let Eric see you begging for mercy again. Eric does not grant mercy. Now let's look at that playlist and put this behind us."

The vampire Jeff looked so relieved. He quickly set me up with his laptop to look at his music selections then vamped around setting up the rest of his equipment. Overall Jeff had done a good job; I'd be sure to tell Eric. Eric liked to reward a job well done.

"You just need to add in Islands in the Stream the Kenny and Dolly version, Watermelon Crawl by Tracy Byrd, She Thinks My Tractors Sexy by Kenny Chesney, and Shoulda Been a Cowboy by Toby Keith."

"Perfect selections Mistress, I'll get right on it." He bowed to me.

Eric and Pam came in as he was bowing to me. I immediately sensed lust coming from Eric's half of the bond. He told me once that he has fantasies of me ruling his underlings from his throne as his rightful Queen. I had told him immediately that he was crazy and that vampires would never serve a part fae part human. Tara quickly made her way to go talk to Pam, and Eric vamped in front of me kneeling by my legs. Even kneeling he was eye level to me on the raised throne; Eric is a big man.

"Lover." He whispered and captured my lips.


	3. Author Note

I wrote the chapter I am just editing it should be posted tomorrow. I hope you guys are still reading after all this time.


End file.
